


Indulgent

by spicyboyfriend



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Casual Sex, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyboyfriend/pseuds/spicyboyfriend
Summary: Normally, after a long day of performing and a packed schedule, Shinwon only wanted to do two things: sleep, or fuck.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hongseok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongseok/gifts).



> this took me like an entire month im not even gonna edit this i'll EDIT LATER OR SMTH OTL
> 
> ok so,,,, highkey inspired by pyong (@shineuro on tumblr) who planted the idea in my head like a month ago abt hyojong topping shinwon nd this is the result odg forgive me this took me so long
> 
> let me kno if u find typos pls i tried to find most but like,,, im also awful and lazy

Normally, after a long day of performing and a packed schedule, Shinwon only wanted to do two things: sleep, or fuck.

On that particular day, he wanted to fuck. Most of the time he was able to work out his frustrations on his own, jerking off in the shower and cleaning up his mess with a relaxed ease as he left the shower and went to bed.

However, a budding frustration had begun building up in the pit of his stomach, an undeniable lust spreading through his body at almost every second of the day, and it was  _ hell  _ just trying to get through performances and fan meets without feeling like an absolute pervert. 

Touching himself wasn’t doing it anymore, he concluded, as he stood outside of Hyojong’s and Hongseok’s shared room. Hongseok wasn’t back from his dinner date with Hyunggu, the two having taken to eating at buffets and barbecues more than a few times every week. With how much Hongseok exercised, he could afford eating like that, and... well, Shinwon supposed Hyunggu just liked being treated to dinner every now and again.

Bringing his knuckles down on the door, anxiety bubbling in the back of his chest as he waited for the gentle thud of footsteps, quiet and soft. Sure enough, they echoed through the dorms a moment later, followed by the door unlocking and Hyojong peering up at Shinwon before a smile lazily tugged at the corners of his lips.

“Thought you went to bed.” Hyojong said, Shinwon shrugging and nonchalantly brushing past Hyojong to take a few steps inside of his small room. Hyojong let out a soft scoff, closing the door and locking it again, a bad habit he had caught on and never really fixed, even when Hongseok complained that he was making it impossible to get into the room once he fell asleep with the door locked.

(Thankfully, Hongseok learned how to pick locks shortly after rooming with Hyojong.)

_ “Sure, _ you can come in.” Sarcasm dripping in his tone, Hyojong turned around to find Shinwon easing himself down on his bed, legs crossed in front of him as he laid back and stretched his arms over his head. “And lay down on my bed too. That’s fine.”

Hyojong sat down at his computer desk, turning the chair around to face Shinwon, who was still leisurely taking in all of the softness of Hyojong’s bed.  _ It even smells like him, _ Shinwon thought pitifully as a long, intoxicating inhale of Hyojong’s cologne seeped into his lungs and drowned him from the inside out.

“Did you come in just so I could get you off?” Hyojong said.

As per usual, Shinwon thought with no hint of surprise, Hyojong had absolutely no tact when it came to this sort of thing. Foreplay wasn’t a part of their “sessions”, and it never went past handjobs and grinding against each other in desperate searches of relief. Shinwon sighed and sat up, running his fingers through his hair as he turned and flashed Hyojong a look of disbelief.

“I can’t believe you just said that.”

“But am I wrong?” Hyojong said, a smug smirk tugging at his lips as Shinwon shook his head and admitted defeat. “Why don’t you just say that when you first come in? We can get right to it, you know.”

“I know.” Shinwon replied shortly, Hyojong quirking a brow at his tone of voice as he rose from his seat and approached Shinwon on his bed. Placing his hand on Shinwon’s chest, he pushed him back and sat down on his lap, Shinwon’s cheeks immediately reddening with the implication of his movements before he shook his head. Hyojong cocked his head.

“My hand then?” Hyojong said. Shinwon swallowed thickly, searching for something in Hyojong’s expression before he shook his head again. “What are you getting at, Ko Shinwon?”

“Hyojong... what if this time, we just... tried something different?” Shinwon said slowly, gauging Hyojong for a reaction or shift in attitude, but nothing came. “More than handjobs?”

“What, you want me to use my mouth?” Hyojong said easily, Shinwon’s eyes widening as he flushed and shrugged. Hyojong pulled himself off of Shinwon’s lap, much to his dismay before pinching his arm to catch his attention. “Clearly you came in here expecting something from me. Just tell me what it is you want.”

“I’m getting to that, all right?” Shinwon snapped, Hyojong not taken aback by his short temper, but not amused by it either. He frowned at Shinwon.

“I can’t read your mind, you know.”

“I know!”

“Just spit it out, then.” Hyojong said before furrowing his brows and narrowing his gaze to Shinwon. “Unless it’s some really weird kink. Is it weird? Do you have a foot fetish, Shinwon?”

“Oh my god,  _ no,  _ I don’t have a foot fetish, hyung!” Shinwon replied loudly, his voice undoubtedly echoing through the dorms as his face turned beet red, embarrassed by his childish response as Hyojong stifled a laugh and urged Shinwon to continue. “Look, I've been really frustrated lately. Normally I can get by just being with you every now and again and jerking off, but I want something  _ more _ now.” Shinwon spoke with a rushed urgency, as if the words were sins and he had to confess them before he was damned for even thinking of this kind of thing. He wasn't even  _ religious,  _ Shinwon thought with a huff.

“You want to do something more.” Hyojong said, Shinwon nodding quickly. “That’s easy. Why’d you dance around it like that? It’s not like I don’t  _ like  _ messing around with you, Shinwon-ah.”

“We’ve never talked about this kind of thing before.” Shinwon said as he felt Hyojong’s fingers tugging at the bottom of his shirt, barely ghosting over the toned flesh of his stomach as he sucked in a sharp breath. “H-hold on, I didn’t think you were going to say yes. I left my condoms in my room.”

“Your condoms?” Hyojong said, a laugh barely escaping him as he covered his mouth. “Wait, what would you need those for?”

“I’m gonna top!” Shinwon said. Hyojong almost laughed again, but fell short when he noticed the stubborn expression painted on Shinwon’s face.

“Oh, you’re serious.” Hyojong said before he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “Shinwon, have you ever topped someone before?”

“No.” Shinwon said, furrowing his brows. “What does that matter?”

“It matters a lot, actually.” Hyojong replied simply. “No offense, but I don’t know how much I trust you around my ass.”

“Because  _ you’re  _ so well versed?” Shinwon said, to which Hyojong let a sly smile tug at the corners of his lips, Shinwon’s jaw going slack as his eyes widened with surprise. “Are you serious?”

“I told you if you needed anything, I was your man.” Hyojong snorted at Shinwon’s astounded tone of voice. “You’re the vestal virgin here.”

Shinwon let the words settle for a moment, Hyojong not making a move to touch him and Shinwon clearly put off by the fact that he wouldn’t be the top in this situation. The only thing Hyojong held over him was age, but in every other aspect— body type, height, weight,  _ personality—,  _ Shinwon was the clear candidate to be a top in their situation. It just made  _ sense,  _ but apparently none of that mattered to Hyojong.

“If it makes you feel better, I’ve bottomed before.” Hyojong said.

_ “Why _ would that make me feel better?” Shinwon replied.

“You’re getting all offended like I’m insulting your masculinity or something. Look, bottoming has nothing to do with who’s more masculine, or “more fit for the role”. It’s just based on preference.” Hyojong tried to reason, gesturing vaguely with his hands as Shinwon ignored most of whatever it was he was saying. “I’m not telling you that you  _ have  _ to bottom ever in your life, but if you want me to help you, then you’re going to bottom for the first time. Just to show you.”

“I’m gonna shower then.” Shinwon said, childish tone in his voice as he pushed himself off of the bed and walked to the door. “Thanks anyways, I guess. I’ll figure something out.”

Hyojong didn’t move from his bed, shrugging and waving Shinwon off as he unlocked the bedroom door and disappeared, leaving Hyojong in a slightly turned on, but mainly indifferent state of being.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Besides his own short temper, Shinwon thought maybe, out of the entire group, he had the strongest resolve. Although the rest of them were also resilient, Shinwon always told himself he had the most self-control, and when it came down to it, he really deserved a medal for all of the control he had over himself.

That was until Hyojong began ignoring him in favor of paying mind to the others. Shinwon was sure he wasn’t doing intentionally, that it naturally came from their disagreement of Shinwon’s resistance to bottoming, but he figured after a few days or maybe even less than that, Hyojong would break and walk into Shinwon’s room, if only to placate his own urges. After all, their friends with benefits situation satisfied both of them, not only Shinwon.

And yet, he hadn’t so much as cast Shinwon a second glance during filming, hardly spoke to him in passing other than the friendly, “fighting!”, that he would give everybody else, so it didn’t mean anything special.

“This is getting ridiculous.” Shinwon said as he laid back on Hyunggu’s bed, stretched out to take up most of it while Hyunggu flipped a page of the book in his hands. “I can’t believe he’s still ignoring me.”

“Could we not talk about your sex life while I’m reading?” Hyunggu said, darting his eyes at Shinwon and giving him a look of distaste. “I really don’t want to hear about it.”

“You tell me about yours.” Shinwon said, to which Hyunggu let out a noise of disbelief and dropped the book to Shinwon’s forehead.

“You bother me until I tell you so you’ll just leave me alone!” Hyunggu sputtered.

“Well,  _ yeah.” _ Shinwon said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Stop being such a prude?”

“Fuck off.” Hyunggu said, lifting his book back up and then gesturing to the door. “If you’re so butthurt about it, just go over and talk to him again. Hongseok isn’t back yet, so it’s not like there won’t be privacy.”

“No, I’m not gonna do that.” Shinwon replied, sitting up and scooting back on the bed, pressing his back against the wall with his arms crossed in front of him. “I know if I go over and try to talk about it again, he’s just gonna treat me like a baby again. I’m  _ not  _ a baby.”

“Stop acting like one, then. Anyway, I don’t know what you’re issue is.” Hyunggu said, flipping a page in his book again before looking up. “Bottoming is normal.”

“Do I  _ look  _ like a bottom?” Shinwon gestured to himself.

Hyunggu quirked a brow. “Uhm, I’m sorry, is there a standard that bottoms  _ have  _ to look like to be considered a bottom? Pretty sure I didn’t get that memo.” Hyunggu set his book down on the bed, an amused grin tugging at the corners of his lips as Shinwon eyed him suspiciously. “Is that your problem? You think you don’t look like someone that would bottom, therefore you’re not even going to try it?”

“Listen, you little cretin,” Shinwon began, flicking Hyunggu in the forehead, “I know myself, and I know I wouldn’t like that kind of thing. It’s just never seemed appealing.”

“Because you don’t look like a bottom.”

“Yes, because I don’t look like a bottom.” Shinwon said before widening his eyes and punching Hyunggu in the shoulder. “Shut up, that’s not what I was going to say! I was going to say because I just don’t think I’d like it up the ass!”

“You know, bottoming isn’t just about anal stuff.” Hyunggu said.

“It isn’t?”

“You are the  _ worst  _ gay person.” Hyunggu said before sighing and swinging his legs over the edge of his bed. “And I’m hungry, so you can stay here and pout while I grab some food.”

Shinwon let out a long, drawn out whine, stretching out on Hyunggu’s bed again and thrashing around as the sheets came undone from around the edges of the bed and his hair splayed out in a tangled mess. 

A few voices echoed down the hall, the sound of footsteps echoing and reaching the door as Shinwon pushed himself up on his elbows and found himself making eye contact with Hyojong, who was brushing past Hongseok after apparently returning from wherever he happened to be. 

The split second of eye contact wasn’t awkward, as Shinwon had expected it to be, but odd in how Hyojong eyed him carefully, tracing over his figure on the bed before giving him a short half smile and disappearing down the hall.

Hyunggu’s voice reappeared, exchanging a few words with Hyojong before returning to their shared room and closing the door behind him.

“Wow, you know what a really cool concept would be?” Hyunggu said as he flopped down on the only open space of his bed, mindful of Shinwon lying there. “If you had your own bed and, like, actually laid down on it. By the way, you look like a hot mess right now.”

Shinwon looked down at himself, pushing his shirt down over his waist, as it had apparently ridden up when he threw a temper tantrum earlier, and pushed his hair away from his face.

“Gimme a bite.” Shinwon said, parting his lips as Hyunggu picked up a piece of fruit and popped it into his mouth, wiping his sticky fingers in Shinwon’s hair as the older protested and swatted his hands away, but laughed nevertheless before hearing someone clear their throat from the doorway. Looking up again, they both found Hyojong standing there, a brow raised with suspicion before he jutted a thumb down the hall and said he was going to shower if nobody else was going to. Hyunggu waved him off, Hyojong disappearing after a moment of hesitation as Shinwon laid back on the bed and let out another long sigh.

“You’re so clueless.” Hyunggu said as he returned his attention to reading while Shinwon pouted and rolled off of Kino’s bed to go to his own.

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was nearing a week now that Hyojong had rejected Shinwon’s proposal, and Shinwon’s urges were growing more and more unbearable with every day that passed. Complaining to Hyunggu only did so much to alleviate his frustration, and no matter how many times Shinwon sighed and asked Hyunggu for “help” in the middle of the night, it seemed Hyunggu wasn’t going to budge and help him at all.

They were prepping for an interview as Shinwon lazily leaned against Hongseok, Hongseok messing with his hair and commenting here and there that Shinwon was being much more affectionate than normal. Shinwon pretended not to be disappointed when Hyojong didn’t give him more than a passing glance and a slap on the back to get him excited for the interview, which did nothing but serve to piss him off more than before.

Although Hyunggu claimed he liked to be removed from the situation as much as possible, he definitely took it upon himself to tease Shinwon about how absolutely pathetic he was desperately trying to catch Hyojong’s attention. Honestly, even Shinwon thought it was getting a little lame at this point. If Hyojong was going to keep being difficult, then he was just going to have to take his business elsewhere.

(The only unfortunate part being Shinwon didn’t know  _ where  _ he was supposed to take his business if not with Hyojong. After all, their encounter together was mainly chance, a product of adrenaline and too much tension after months of practice, practice,  _ practice, _ and pure thankfulness that Hyojong wasn’t disgusted when Shinwon kissed him in the middle of a conversation just a while after debut.)

“Wow, if you stare any harder, you’re gonna burn holes in him, hyung.” Hyunggu said with a snicker.

“Shut up.” Shinwon managed to shoot back, albeit weakly. Hyojong glanced over his shoulder, fleeting gaze sweeping over Shinwon and Hyunggu before Shinwon felt himself deflate and his shoulders fall as he let out a quiet sigh.

“If you’re so desperate, man up and go over there.” Hyunggu shrugged. “Who knows? Maybe he’ll take pity on your pathetic ass and actually let you top.”

“It’s not even about  _ that  _ anymore.” Shinwon said childishly. “It’s just annoying me that he can go so long and not even care. Like, I’m over here struggling to keep it in check for one day and he can go weeks without needing to fuck. Do you think he’s fucking someone else?” Shinwon lowered his voice as Changgu walked past them, headphones popped into his ears. Still, Shinwon kept quiet until he walked away. “Do you think he and Hui... maybe?”

_ “Definitely _ not.” Hyunggu answered almost immediately, Shinwon casting him a suspicious look before noticing the slight dust of pink on his cheeks. “I mean, they just don’t seem like they are.”

“You seemed awfully sure of yourself.” Shinwon said. “Something you wanna explain?”

“Don’t you have to keep thirsting after Hyojong?” Hyunggu cut him off, Jinho catching the end of his sentence and stifling a laugh behind his hand.

“You’re an asshole.” Shinwon replied. “You’re acting like I’m being irrational. It’s almost been a  _ week.” _

“Wow, a whole week of getting acquainted with your own right hand.” Hyunggu retorted, to which Shinwon let out an astounded noise before pinching Hyunggu in the shoulder as hard as he could. Hyunggu let out a long, childish whine before pouting, rubbing his shoulder and making a face at Shinwon. “God, I’m just saying. It’s not like I’m deaf. I can hear you at night.”

“Weren’t you the same prude that told me not to talk about my sex life?” The topic suddenly wasn’t fun to talk about anymore, but moreso tedious and irritating, only serving to remind Shinwon every time they brought it up about how painfully hungry he was for  _ something,  _ for  _ anything. Ko Shinwon, how the mighty hath fallen,  _ he thought bitterly.

“Whatever. You better be in a good mood for the interview. If you’re all grouchy and grumpy again, Hwitaek is going to call you out on it, and then what? How are you going to explain the only reason you’re like  _ this  _ because you’re horny?”

“Like that, just like that.” Shinwon said as Hyunggu rolled his eyes and walked away. “It’s not like Hui wouldn’t understand the struggle!” He shouted after Hyunggu, huffing and leaning back against the wall with an annoyed frown tugging at the corners of his lips.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The ride back to the dorms was torture to say the least. After performing and then filming a short segment for behind the scenes cuts, the entire group was too tired to keep up, the others practically falling asleep in their seats of the van. 

Hyojong had incidentally gotten the short end of the stick, either fortunately or unfortunately for the both of them as they found their thighs bumping one too many times for them to blame it on the bumpy car ride. Shinwon shot Hyojong a suspicious look when his fingers crept over his thigh, squeezing appreciatively before Shinwon batted his hand away.

“We’re in front of the others.” Shinwon grumbled.

“Never seemed to bother you before.” Hyojong replied, glancing at Shinwon from the corner of his eye.

“It’s different.” Shinwon punctuated his words with the swat of his hand again, as if brushing Hyojong away completely. “And I’m tired, so leave me alone.”

“Weren’t you the one complaining about how frustrated you were?” Hyojong mumbled only loud enough for Shinwon to hear over Wooseok’s rowdy laughter and Hyunggu’s equally as loud protests of,  _ “Stop it, you asshole, give me my phone back!” _ . Wooseok passed it to Yuto, who held the phone away from Hyunggu, just out of his reach as Hyunggu pinched his side and earned a sharp yell.

“You’re being a little petty about this.” Hyojong continued. “Really, just because you’re a big baby doesn’t mean we have to stop fooling around.”

“Oh my god, right now, in the car?” Shinwon complained. “Could we not talk about this right now?”

“Touchy, touchy.” Hyojong pursed his lips and eyed Shinwon curiously. “Well, if you’re not pent up, you must be getting off somehow.”

“Oh my god.” Shinwon repeated, cheeks beet red as he pressed his head against the window of the van.

“But you’ve only been hanging around Hyunggu lately....” Hyojong snorted. “Unless you two are fooling around, I think it’s still your pride.”

“And how do you know we’re not?” Shinwon raised his voice slightly when Hyunggu’s phone fell to the floor, followed by a loud chide from Hwitaek, roused from his sleep with Jinho’s head resting on his shoulder. Hyojong hesitated in answering.

“How do I know you’re not, what?”

“Fucking around.” Shinwon prompted, his voice short and curt as the van slowed to a stop, their manager announcing that they were back at the dorms, and to get inside because it had started raining. Hyojong didn’t move from his seat even as the others rushed to leave, Shinwon grumbling and brushing past him.

“Wait, are you?” Hyojong pressed, rushing after Shinwon and catching up at his side. Shinwon huffed and looked down at Hyojong.

“What does it matter if we are? I mean,  _ our  _ relationship is just for sex.” Shinwon noticed the way Hyojong’s expression fell with his words, either hurt or just plain put off by the sharpness of his tone, but he continued. “It’s not like you  _ own  _ me, Kim Hyojong.”

With that, Shinwon stormed off in the direction of the dorms, stomping up to his room without Hyojong. Hyunggu was already undressing, changing into his pajamas as he glanced over his shoulder at Shinwon. 

Pink in the face, either out of anger or from how quickly he rushed to his bedroom, Shinwon found Hyunggu already lying on his bed, scrolling through something on his phone. Only when Shinwon slammed their bedroom door shut and fell against it with a loud sigh did he bother to look over his shoulder and quirk a brow.

“What’s wrong with you?” Hyunggu said, though he already had an inkling of an idea.

“Nothing.” Shinwon replied shortly. The sharp tone of his voice made Hyunggu grimace, turning his gaze back down to his phone and opting to ignore Shinwon. 

Footsteps echoed out in the hall, soft and quiet, some louder than others before it died down into a quietness that Shinwon grew accustomed to so early in their dorms. After hours of practicing together and filming, there was nothing better than getting a few hours of sleep. Shinwon was sure he could hear the shower running for a second before he ran his fingers through his hair and let out a soft sigh.

“Sorry.” Shinwon said. The scathing glance Hyunggu gave Shinwon caught him off guard, but he apologized again, this time pouting slightly. Hyunggu rolled over on the bed, patting the side of it as Shinwon crawled forward and rested his chin on the mattress, pouting and frowning when Hyunggu flicked him in the middle of his forehead. “It’s the same thing as before. Hyojong.”

“Still?” Hyunggu said incredulously. “You were talking in the car, I figured you were trying to work  _ something  _ out with him.”

“I mean, I think he wanted to! At first, anyway. But I’m kinda pissed off at him anyway, and—”

“Are you an idiot?” Hyunggu said. “All week you’ve been complaining about your blue balls, and now that you get a chance to work it out with the only person that can stand you long enough to help you get off, you realize that you’re  _ pissy  _ with him?!”

“I’m  _ allowed!”  _ Shinwon huffed. “And anyway, he’s the one that started acting all weird. He said something about you and I hanging out together all the time, and I’m....” Shinwon narrowed his gaze to Hyunggu, studying his expression before he let his jaw go slack. “He thought you and I were screwing around.”

Hyunggu’s expression screwed up into a grimace, clearly displeased with the suggestion that he would ever really help Shinwon get off without having some sort of feelings for him. The fact that Shinwon even managed to do that kind of thing with Hyojong still baffled him to this day.

“Gross.”

“Hey, I’m a catch.” Shinwon said before he bit his lip. “But he was kinda... shocked.”

“Shocked?” Hyunggu pressed. “Shocked by what?”

A smile crept up on Shinwon’s lips, Hyunggu immediately sitting up and shaking his head.

“You didn’t actually let him think—”

Shinwon’s smile grew wider.

“You actually let him think we’re together?!” Hyunggu sputtered, Shinwon putting his hands up defensively as Hyunggu swung for his shoulder, ready to leave marks on Shinwon’s stupidly broad shoulders.

“It was an accident, I swear!” Shinwon rushed out. “Believe me, I wasn’t even thinking about that, I just saw that he was getting a little jealous, and I was already pissed off anyways. Don’t hit me!” Shinwon hissed the last part out as Hyunggu pinched his ear and pulled him closer.

“You better fix this! I don’t need Hyojong thinking I’m doing that kind of thing with you.”

“Am I so awful?” Shinwon set his hand on his chest in feign offense.

Hyunggu sneered and shook his head. “It’s not that, you ass. I just don’t think jealousy is the solution to your problems.”

Shinwon hummed, shrugging and turning to crawl towards his own bed. As he sunk into the mattress, he could feel Hyunggu boring holes into the back of his head.

“I’m  _ serious,  _ hyung.” Hyunggu huffed. “You better not let Hyojong think we’re anything more than friends.”

Without giving another response, Shinwon fell face first into his pillow, hardly able to kick his shoes to the ground and toe his socks off before he fell asleep, easily, comfortably, for what seemed to be the first time in a long, tortuous week.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Of course, with Shinwon’s recent discovery of Hyojong’s jealousy, he noticed more and more just how easily it was to make him jealous. Whether he was just lying in bed in the same room as Hyunggu, or the two were walking side by side while out in public, Shinwon noticed the way Hyojong tensed at the brush of their arms, at the way Hyunggu gave Shinwon gentle half smiles while Shinwon made some stupid joke.

So to say the least, Shinwon  _ definitely  _ took it upon himself to piss Hyojong even more than he already had.

For this, he pulled out all stops possible. Hyunggu wasn’t amused by Shinwon’s obvious attempts at dragging him into this desperate little game of cat and mouse, where Shinwon was “clearly” Jerry foiling all of Tom’s plans to ruin his fun and games and instead having a bit of fun of his own. But he allowed himself to be dragged into it nevertheless, Shinwon snaking his arms around his waist maybe one too many times for it to be casual while Hyojong was in the room. 

The only plus side of being involved with Shinwon’s stupid plan was being able to see the look of jealousy on Hyojong’s face. It was  _ a little  _ funny every now and again, Hyunggu thought.

Sometimes Shinwon would get too handsy and pinch Hyunggu’s butt, something that would normally be ignored in the dorms, but immediately caught Hyojong’s attention, as per what Shinwon expected. Hyunggu always punched him afterwards, typically red in the face and clearly embarrassed by the public display of shameless affection. 

Other times, the skinship would be subtle, only quiet affection that even Hyunggu would reciprocate every now and again, like sitting side by side on the couch, Hyunggu mindlessly running his fingers over Shinwon’s arm while Shinwon rested his head on his shoulder. Either out of jealousy or annoyance, Hyojong would typically leave the dorms and head to the studio, pretending to busy himself with projects Shinwon knew he had finished weeks before.

(Hyojong always missed Shinwon falling asleep on Hyunggu’s shoulder, drooling on his shirt as Hyunggu smacked him awake and yelled at him for being gross.)

On this day, Shinwon chose to be a little less inconspicuous than he had before.

“You have no tact at all.” Hyunggu grumbled as Shinwon hugged him from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder and looking over his shoulder at the food he was reheating on the stove. “He’s not even  _ out  _ here.” Hyunggu mumbled, lowering his gaze to the stove.

“Maybe I just really like hugging you like this.” Shinwon teased, Hyunggu lifting his hand and smacking him in the forehead. “This abuse is getting out of hand!” Shinwon huffed and pinched his side, earning a loud squeal from Hyunggu as he nearly dropped his pot of food on the floor. Snickering, Shinwon pulled off of him with a few swats from Hyunggu.

“Obnoxious. Anyway, before you started getting all  _ handsy,  _ I wanted to say that Hyojong’s been in his room all day.” Hyunggu pursed his lips, shutting the stove off and moving to grab a bowl from the cupboard. “And Hwitaek-hyung said that he seemed kinda moody yesterday when they were in the studio, so I think you should talk to him sometime soon. Clearly he’s not going to talk to you first, and I’m already sick of you constantly fondling me.”

“It hasn’t even been three days.”

“Even one day was too much.” Hyunggu whined, kicking Shinwon away and pointing down the hall. “Seriously, go talk to him already.”

With that, Hyunggu ignored any protest Shinwon had, as if completely shutting down his ability to hear as he spooned himself some food and walked over to the dinner table on his own. Most of the others had gone out shopping, something they hadn’t been able to do on their own in a long time. Shinwon opted not to go this time around, and a part of him felt satisfied with his decision. The only people home were him, Hyojong, Hyunggu, and Hwitaek, so there was more privacy from the others. Hopefully Hyunggu and Hwitaek would find some way to busy themselves while Shinwon and Hyojong were...  _ busy.  _

Following the familiar path to Hyojong’s room, Shinwon brought his knuckles down on the door to Hyojong’s shared room with Hongseok. In an instant, the sound of music paused, followed by footsteps, quiet and quick paced. Hyojong appeared behind the door, looking Shinwon up and down before moving to close the door in his face. Before the door could close all the way, Shinwon shoved it open, nearly knocking Hyojong off his feet as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. 

Confidence bubbled in the back of his chest as a constant reminder that  _ he  _ had the upper hand here, that  _ he  _ had won, and Hyojong  _ lost  _ in this battle of wills. Despite the obvious grimace on Hyojong’s face, his cheeks were tinged pink with something like embarrassment or maybe shame as he crossed his arms in front of him.

“Having a hard time, hyung?” Shinwon said, the honorific rolling off his tongue easily.

“Is that all you came in here for?” Hyojong quipped, narrowed his gaze to Shinwon with a frown tugging at the corners of his lips. “To gloat?”

“A little.” Shinwon said, taking a step forward and watching as Hyojong’s stance hardly faltered. Still, Shinwon pressed, sliding his hands down Hyojong’s arms and feeling the tension practically melt away through his gentle touches.  _ Oh, Hyojong, you’re so easy,  _ Shinwon thought with a shit-eating grin blooming on his lips. “But also because I can tell you’re getting frustrated too.”

“Frustrated with what?” Hyojong snorted, letting his arms drop at his sides. “With you? Yeah right, don’t give yourself that much credit.”

“I meant frustrated with not getting off.” Shinwon skated his fingertips across Hyojong’s jaw, along the slender, defined bone before reaching his chin and daring to brush his thumb across Hyojong’s bottom lip. “You always acted like I was the irrational one when I don’t get off, but I heard through the grapevine that you’re pretty pissy lately.”

“Do you always talk this much for foreplay?” 

Hyojong set his hand down on Shinwon’s chest, pushing him back, back again, even further until Shinwon found himself trapped between Hyojong and the door behind himself. Swallowing thickly, Shinwon heaved out a breathy laugh. Shinwon’s heart lurched and knotted in his chest at the sight of Hyojong’s unwavering expression, seriousness etched in the slight furrow of his brow.

“Seems to me like  _ you’re  _ nervous.” Hyojong’s lips quirked with the slightest of smug grins, an expression he often wore when they were together. 

A voice in the back of Shinwon’s mind reminded him to move, to push Hyojong onto the bed, onto his back so he could kiss him senseless and finally,  _ finally  _ touch him after what felt like weeks without him, and yet, he couldn’t move. Every part of his body suddenly felt heavy with lust, Hyojong’s scent heady and overwhelming, dare he say intoxicating.

“Got nothing smart to say?” Hyojong challenged, curling his fingers under the collar of his shirt and pulling him away from the door. “You’re all talk, Ko Shinwon.”

The use of his full name caught him off guard, face reddening with embarrassment. He almost wanted to hit Hyojong for the smile plastered on his face.

“I’ll make you a deal.” Hyojong said, hardly giving Shinwon a moment to react before he continued, “I know you’re still probably thinking you’re going to top today, which is... admirable, but you’re not going to get it easily.”

“What are you talking about?” Shinwon finally breathed out. At the sound of his trembling voice, he damned himself, nearly cringing with embarrassment at his tone. There was no way Hyojong didn’t notice it, but he didn’t mention it, still on his mission to bring Shinwon down to his knees, be it figuratively or literally.

“Make me submit. That should be easy for you to do, shouldn’t it? You know, since you’re so  _ obviously  _ a top.”

The mocking tone in Hyojong’s voice lit a fire in the pit of Shinwon’s stomach, his chest practically aching with the sudden anger rushing through his veins. He grabbed Hyojong by his arms, leading him back to his bed and throwing him down on it without allowing Hyojong so much as a moment to breathe, clambering on top of his bed in a graceless motion before he leaned down and roughly caught Hyojong’s lips between his own.

Shinwon trailed his hands up to Hyojong’s hair, tangling his fingers in the black locks and tugging lightly as Hyojong let out a soft noise in the back of his throat. A smile tugged at the corners of Shinwon’s lips, already feeling like he won. Hyojong wasn’t putting up much of an argument, languidly kissing Shinwon back as he held his face between his hands, warm and comforting. His cologne threatened to suffocate Shinwon because of their close proximity (and Shinwon hadn’t pulled away to breathe properly yet), but he hardly cared.

Moving his hand in comforting, small circles along Shinwon’s back, Hyojong felt his muscles relax, the grip in his hair no longer tight. Even having Shinwon between his legs like this, Hyojong could feel Shinwon giving up what little power he thought he had at the beginning of the interaction. Slowly, Hyojong placed his hand on Shinwon’s chest and turned him on his back, slowly moving to straddle his waist.

The position made Shinwon feel even more in power, like he had already gotten Hyojong just the way he wanted him, and yet, the look in Hyojong’s eyes said he was far from it. His throat felt dry, or maybe it was closing up, or  _ maybe  _ he was just stupidly fucking nervous, but whatever it was, he couldn’t breathe as Hyojong trailed his thumb over his bottom lip. The action alone seemed to knock all the wind from his chest, Hyojong’s expression playful as he leaned down.

“Is that it? You throw me down on the bed and you think I’m done?”

Without so much as a warning, Hyojong dipped his head lower, biting down on Shinwon’s neck. Whatever restraint Shinwon had left in him left in that moment, throwing his head back with a moan as the sensation of Hyojong nipping and biting at the tender spot, even daring to suck on it, but only for a moment. 

A yelp escaped Shinwon as Hyojong pushed his shirt up over his chest, fingers brushing against his nipples. Shinwon  _ knew  _ that he liked that sort of thing, but having Hyojong staring at him this way, glancing up as he inched lower, settling his body between Shinwon’s legs before flicking his tongue over his nipple made his entire body shudder with pleasure. Every sensation of fingers against his skin, his hair standing on end with excitement, even the slightest of Hyojong’s breaths he could feel touching his already feverish skin was enough to make him feel desperate and longing, and—

And he had given into Hyojong so easily. The realization washed over his skin like a cold front suddenly rolling in, the hair on the nape of his neck standing as Hyojong scraped his teeth against the hardening nub of his nipple, tearing another groan from the back of his throat. 

No matter how much he tried to tell himself that he didn’t like this, that he didn’t  _ want  _ to be like  _ this  _ for Hyojong, his reactions said otherwise. His hips jumped with every brush of Hyojong’s fingernails against his nipples, at every hot breath that slowly unraveled Shinwon’s remaining self control. His hips bucked, grinding himself against Hyojong’s hips just slightly, just enough to gain a response. For a split second, Shinwon felt relief, and the slightest smug feeling.

At the flicker of Hyojong’s eyes, Shinwon’s blood ran cold. A glint in his eyes said he didn’t like that Shinwon had done at all, fingers digging into the soft flesh of his skin before he pushed his hips down, down, into the bed and making it damn near impossible for Shinwon to squirm.

“You don’t move until I say you get to move.” Hyojong said, voice low, practically a growl in the back of his throat as he punctuated his words with the stutter of his hips against Shinwon’s own. “Got it?”

Shinwon bit his lip, unable to bring himself to speak until Hyojong started to grind his hips against him again. The action drew out a quiet whine from the back of Shinwon’s throat as he nodded. Satisfied, Hyojong pulled away and raked his fingernails down Shinwon’s chest. Shinwon arched into the touch, encouraging Hyojong to do it again, even though he had just done the one thing Hyojong told him  _ not  _ to do.

Clearly put off by Shinwon’s disobedience, Hyojong shoved Shinwon down to the mattress again, lips turned down in a frown. Shinwon shivered visibly, body trembling from his toes to the top of his head.

“What did I say?” Hyojong said. Shinwon swallowed thickly against the ball tightening in his throat, daring to suffocate him with how nervous he was with Hyojong staring at him this way. His eyes were intense, dark, and if Shinwon didn’t know better, he might even say he was  _ afraid  _ of Hyojong.

But—

As much as Shinwon disobeyed and teased Hyojong, he would never do anything to hurt Shinwon or make him scared (without his consent, at least). Even now as he towered over Shinwon, who was completely at his mercy lying on the bed, his touches to Shinwon’s body were mindful as ever, careful not to press buttons he knew Shinwon didn’t like.

“What did I say, Shinwon?”

“You said,” Shinwon began softly, his voice uncharacteristically soft in the back of his throat, “not to move unless you said so.”

“Did I say you could move?” Hyojong pressed.

“No, you didn’t.”

“Apologize.”

Shinwon snorted, moving to push Hyojong away from him with a smirk of disbelief on his lips.

“You’re taking this a little far, don’t you think? I get it, Hyojong, you don’t want to bottom. What-fucking-ever.” Shinwon said angrily.

“You asked for this, didn’t you?” Hyojong said, slipping out from between Shinwon’s legs and searching for a box underneath his bed. “You came in my bedroom first, Shinwon-ah.”

“What are you doing?” Shinwon said, trying his best to ignore his stuttering voice and nervous inflection as Hyojong opened the box and pulled out a violet colored rope, deeply dyed and used, as shown by the slight kinks in the rope from previous knots and binds it had been in before. Hyojong straightened it out with the tight grip of his fingers, glancing at Shinwon from the corner of his eye and letting out a soft hum of satisfaction.

“You said you weren’t going to bottom.” Hyojong said.

“I’m  _ not.” _ Shinwon corrected.

Cocking his head and sliding back onto the bed, Hyojong smiled. “But you’re still on your back. On my bed.” Hyojong moved to lift Shinwon’s arms over his head, satisfied with how easy it was to get him pliant and ready for more. Within a moment, Shinwon found his arms tied at the wrist, bound to the metal bars of the bed. He easily parted his lips when Hyojong brushed his fingers over his lips, Shinwon laving his tongue over Hyojong’s fingers. “You didn’t even try.”

The salty taste of Hyojong’s fingers brought Shinwon down to a level he thought he never could have reached. Of course he had thought about this kind of thing with Hyojong once or twice— he wasn’t an idiot, after all. He knew Hyojong was into this kind of thing, that he had mentioned it once or twice in intimate moments where Shinwon wasn’t thinking straight, and apparently, neither was Hyojong. But experiencing it and hearing about it were two very different things, and Shinwon almost couldn’t believe how easily he gave in.

“I think you always wanted this.” Hyojong tugged on the smooth rope, teasing his fingers over the knots intricately binding Shinwon’s hands together at the wrist. “Admit it. Some part of you enjoys this, right?”

“W-wrong.” Shinwon managed as Hyojong dragged his fingers out from his mouth and down his chin, along the soft point of his jaw and down to his throat.

“I’m wrong?” Hyojong continued trailing his fingers down, down, further, to the bottom of Shinwon’s shirt as he shoved it up over his chest and under his armpit to leave it bunched up. “That’s cute.”

“Hyung, you’re....”

“I’m...?” Hyojong scraped his fingernails down Shinwon’s chest, pinching and tweaking at his nipples as Shinwon tried his best to keep his moans stifled and his body in control, knowing full well Hyojong could have some other trick up his sleeve to keep him pinned to the bed.

“Fuck, I can’t think if you do that.”

“And you got a big mouth.” Hyojong said. He moved so quickly away from the bed, grabbing at the box again, Shinwon was nearly dizzy at the sudden movement. “You know what having a big mouth gets you?”

Shinwon barely had a moment to respond, his voice trapped in his throat as Hyojong pulled out a medium sized, unopened package. He traced his fingers over the yellow top of the package, tore it open in one swift movement, and tugged out a small, black strip of leather, a black ball in the middle of it.

“No.” Shinwon said firmly.

“Not even gonna try it?”

“No fucking way.”

“You’ve got a filthy fucking mouth, though.” Hyojong said, setting ball gag down on the side of the bed and leaning over Shinwon’s body. “But fine. If you say no, then I won’t.”

“If I say no, you won’t?” Shinwon reiterated.

“Of course.” Hyojong quirked a brow. “I’m not an animal, you know. I have boundaries. I know your boundaries too.”

“If I said no to the rope, would you take it off?”

“Yeah.” Hyojong said, moving his fingers over the knots. “But you didn’t. So it’s there until you say no.”

Shinwon lazily tugged his wrists, trying to test the boundaries of the violet rope before he let out a quiet noise sigh and settled back on the bed.

“I want to finger you.”

Shinwon nearly choked on his own spit, coughing loudly and harshly and Hyojong had the nerve to  _ laugh  _ at him.

“Don’t worry.” Hyojong continued. “It’s just my fingers, I won’t use anything else.”

“Anything  _ else?” _

“Toys.” Hyojong said easily. “We’ll talk about using some later, huh?”

Shinwon swallowed hard, his adam’s apple bobbing with the action before he nodded and Hyojong leaned over to the side of the bed, pawing at the box and pulling out a bottle of lube. Goosebumps littered his skin as Hyojong set the bottle down to the side and returned his attention to the task at hand: teasing every little noise out of Shinwon to the point of embarrassment.

He started at his throat, kissing and nipping here and there, not daring to leave anything more than a few red spots on his sensitive flesh because... well, obviously because if people could see those kinds of things on Shinwon, especially in public, they’d never hear the end of it. Hyojong knew the dangerous game they played that bordered being potentially harmful to their careers. After debuting not so long ago, a dating scandal had the potential to damage their careers, let alone being gay.

Pressing wet kisses to Shinwon’s throat and moving lower, to his nipples, Shinwon bit down on his bottom lip to keep quiet. If Hyojong was going to have him on his back so easily, he was going to keep what little dignity he had left and keep himself quiet on his own just to spite Hyojong. The knot of rope dug slightly into his skin as he tugged hard, willed himself to stifle another moan as Hyojong swiped his tongue over his nipple, while he pinched the other with his thumb and forefinger.

The wet warmth of Hyojong’s lips around his nipple made Shinwon’s body twitch, nearly twitching off of the bed as he looked down and found Hyojong pulling away, blowing a cooling breath over the hardening bud of his nipple and then biting down just beside it. He tore a low groan from Shinwon, muscles tensing and relaxing with each skating touch of Hyojong’s fingers to his skin. 

When Hyojong pulled away from Shinwon’s chest, there were red and marooning spots of flushed skin, sure enough to leave small, faint bruises, not enough to actually last longer than a day. Shinwon tried so hard to glare at Hyojong for it, to seem as if he didn’t enjoy being bitten and nipped at, but the hardening of his cock in his jeans showed otherwise.

“Awfully quiet.” Hyojong remarked.

“You were going to gag me a few minutes ago, now you’re complaining about how quiet I am?” Shinwon said, Hyojong smiling with a light flush on his cheeks.

“It was just an observation, and the gag was just a suggestion.” Hyojong shrugged. “You never know what people are into. You pretty vehemently denied wanting to be like this for me, but I think you’re enjoying it a little, right?”

Shinwon flushed scarlet red, cheeks hot as he turned his gaze from Hyojong and mumbled, “maybe more than a little.”

“Wow, you’re cute.” Hyojong hummed, leaning down and nipping at the side of his stomach, peppering kisses over the skin between biting down and leaving small red marks. Shinwon nearly wanted to ask what it was that was keeping Hyojong from leaving dark bruises, hickeys that would last longer than a few days and Shinwon would have to hide from the other members by actually keeping his shirt on around the dorms. 

“Lift your hips up.” Hyojong ordered with a slight pat to Shinwon’s hip. With his legs still unbound, Shinwon pushed his hips up, off of the bed before Hyojong undid the zipper on his jeans. For a moment, Shinwon swore he could hear every tooth of the zipper coming apart, his heartbeat thudding in his ears like a bass drum. 

Then Hyojong tugged his jeans down by his belt loops, sliding them down with his briefs to his knees. Shinwon’s knees were shaking, only ever so slightly, but it was enough for Hyojong to notice, a snort of breath leaving him as Shinwon tried to hide his face in embarrassment. Besides his previous injury that nearly made it impossible for him to perform with the group, just being in this vulnerable position made his entire body feel weak. He was sure if Hyojong asked him to move his arms, they’d be trembling like leaves.

And suddenly, the horrific realization washed over Shinwon that he was the only one naked here, Hyojong still fully clothed in black sweatpants and white tank top, hair falling over his eyes as he ducked down and pressed a chaste kiss to his waist. Hyojong laved his tongue over a spot with a promise to bite at it later.

“Hyung.” Shinwon said softly, catching Hyojong’s attention as he bit down on said promised spot from earlier. “Your shirt.”

“What about it?”

“T-take it off.” Shinwon tried to make the statement sound more like an order than a weak question because Shinwon was embarrassed of himself. Hyojong parted his lips to speak, hesitating for a moment before he sighed and tugged his shirt off from over the back of his head, and tossed it in the vague direction of the hamper. Hongseok would get on him for being messy later, he thought before lifting his arms up at his sides.

“Better?”

“Your pants?”

“Why do I need my pants off if I’m fingering you?” Hyojong said, moving to finish the job of pulling Shinwon’s pants off from his legs as Shinwon kicked them off of his feet and to the side of the bed. “Seems kinda pointless.”

“Indulge me, then.”

“You wish.” Hyojong replied with a laugh, leaning over Shinwon’s body and placing his hands on either side of Shinwon’s head. Before Shinwon could ask what he was doing, Hyojong was suddenly kissing him, slowly, tenderly, with an odd place of affection that didn’t definitely belong with whatever they were doing. For some reason, it quelled his embarrassment, not terribly ashamed of his vulnerable position while Hyojong kissed him dizzy.

“You gotta let me know if I’m hurting you, okay?”

“What, like, when you bite me?”

“No, not when I bite you.” Hyojong laughed weakly. “When I’m fingering you. I’ll go slow. I won’t rush you. But if it hurts, you’re gonna have to get over your pride and just tell me. I can’t read your mind.”

“I thought you were the  _ experienced one,  _ huh?” Shinwon spoke with a mocking, sarcastic tone. “Aren’t you supposed to know these kinds of things?”

“Shut the hell up.” Hyojong pinched Shinwon’s side with an amused grin tugging at the corners of his lips. “Or I really will gag you.”

“Oooh, scary.” Shinwon said, nudging Hyojong’s side with his knee before Hyojong pushed his legs apart, settling himself between them and moving the bottle of lube a little closer for easier access. Shinwon flushed bright red at the sight of his hard cock between his legs, flushed red and curving against his stomach while Hyojong kissed down his stomach, above his bellybutton and leaving warm trails of saliva along with nips and bites to his stomach.

Then he moved lower, settling on his stomach and nudging Shinwon’s legs apart so he could kiss the inside of his left thigh, and then his right thigh. The touch alone was enough to make Shinwon whine in the back of his throat, arching his head back and taking a long breath to steady himself. Hyojong was  _ so warm.  _ Shinwon somehow couldn’t get over the lingering warmth of his fingers, of his lips, of every bite and nip and touch to his skin, and—

“A-ah, what are you doing?!” Shinwon jumped away when Hyojong swept his tongue across the rim of his entrance, body tensing and skittering up the bed like Hyojong had just hit him or something.

“Am I not allowed?” Hyojong said, hooking his arms underneath Shinwon’s legs and tugging him back down the bed. “Too much?”

“Too much, way too much.” Shinwon panted out, face flush with embarrassment. “Fingers are f-fine. Your mouth.... that’s way too much at once.”

“Okay,” Hyojong paused, “but I’m going to have to get you to relax some other way. Don’t come, okay?”

Shinwon furrowed his brows, unable to form a coherent thought or question before Hyojong ducked down and wrapped his fingers around the shaft of Shinwon’s cock, guiding it to his lips before giving it a kittenish lick and earning a shocked, over sensitive moan from Shinwon. His knees trembled, Hyojong’s body between his legs the only thing keeping him from closing in on himself and shyly hiding away.

The enveloping warmth of Hyojong’s mouth around his cock was almost enough to make Shinwon beg for more, rutting his hips forward, into the wet heat of Hyojong’s mouth, of his tongue and his throat, but Hyojong pinned his hips down and gave him a warning flicker of his eyes. Shinwon nodded obediently, not needing so much as a word before he heard the pop of a cap opening, the slick sound of lube on Hyojong’s fingers bringing him down to his headspace.

Shinwon nodded again when Hyojong looked up at him for permission, the foreign feeling of Hyojong’s finger near his hole sending chills up and down his spine. Hyojong had warmed the lube on his fingers so it wouldn’t shock Shinwon’s body as he carefully slowly pressed his index finger against him. Shinwon’s body tensed on reflex, clenching just barely around Hyojong’s finger.

“Relax.” Hyojong pulled off of Shinwon’s cock, cold air hitting his skin as Shinwon pouted.

“Easy for you to say. I’m not trying to shove my finger up—”

“I’m not  _ shoving, _ it’s not even  _ in  _ yet.” Hyojong retorted just as quickly. “Have you always been this much of a drama queen when we had sex?”

“Of course I have, where have you been?” Shinwon said, voice catching at the end of his sentence as Hyojong pressed his index finger inside, just to the first knuckle, only enough to catch Shinwon’s attention. It didn’t hurt, but it felt so  _ odd,  _ and why did Hyojong want to do this kind of thing  _ anyway,  _ Shinwon thought. He felt Hyojong slide his finger in just a bit further, to the second knuckle.

“You’re clenching.” Hyojong said, using his other hand to massage warm circles into Shinwon’s opposite thigh. Shinwon bit back a sarcastic response when he noticed Hyojong was still talking. “I need you to relax, baby, or else I can’t use another finger.”

“Another finger?” Shinwon rushed out. “How many were you planning on here?”

“Just two.” Hyojong rolled his eyes.

“Two? Why two?”

“Look, I told you you could trust me, didn’t I?”

Shinwon hesitated, squinting at Hyojong. “Yes, you did.”

“I  _ want  _ you to trust me, okay? Normally fingering is three fingers, but I don’t want to overwhelm you, so just two.” Hyojong grabbed the bottle of lube, squeezing out another slick dollop on his two fingers as Shinwon’s hips wiggled and he tried his best to relax around Hyojong’s finger. “How does it feel?”

“Weird.” Shinwon complained quietly. “Weird, and... I don’t know. Just weird, I guess.”

“It felt weird the first time I did it too.” Hyojong placated. “Give it a few minutes.”

“You’re just gonna keep your finger sitting  _ in  _ there for a few minutes?” Shinwon asked.

“God, you got a lot to say.” Hyojong said, pushing Shinwon’s legs apart before grabbing Shinwon’s erection with his unoccupied hand and led it to his lips again.

Shinwon willed himself to relax as Hyojong slipped the head of his cock into his mouth again, swirling his tongue around the head of his cock and swallowing down the precum that already dribbled past his slit. Within a minute of Hyojong swallowing around his cock, working him up practically to the point of coming, Shinwon relaxed and felt Hyojong slip his finger to the top of his palm, easily moving inside of him with the help of the (almost excessive) amount of lube he used.

The second finger went in with even less ease than the first, Shinwon tensed and nervous and  _ how the fuck did Hyojong think he was going to enjoy this kind of thing, because he most definitely wasn’t enjoying any part of this, _ not that he was absolutely hating it, but who the hell enjoyed this? Did Hyojong like this?

“Do you want me to stop?”

Hyojong broke Shinwon’s stream of thoughts, Shinwon jumping at the sound of his voice.

“You’ve already got both fingers in.” Shinwon said quietly.

“Yeah.” Hyojong turned his wrist, fingers shifting inside of Shinwon as he winced and felt his knees tense. “And you’re actually taking it really well. I just gotta....”

“Gotta?” Shinwon watched Hyojong push his legs further back, urging him to hook his hands behind his knees to hold them up, but just the idea had Shinwon blushing tomato red, so Hyojong settled for keeping his legs pushed as far back as they would go. “Gotta, what?”

“Hold on.” Hyojong quipped, sliding his fingers in a little more than they had been before, stretching Shinwon just slightly for him to feel an ache, body trying so hard to accommodate the feeling of Hyojong’s fingers inside of him, touching him, making him rethink all of his decisions as Hyojong quirked his fingers inside of him.

With the quirk of Hyojong’s fingers came a flooding warmth in the pit of Shinwon’s stomach, hips jumping off of the bed. His eyes widened, a loud moan shamelessly leaving his lips without so much as a moment of hesitation.

“There it is.” Hyojong spoke more to himself than he did to Shinwon at this point, eyes focused on Shinwon’s cock before he brushed his finger against the spot once more. Hyojong watched as his erection twitched with pleasure, another moan torn from Shinwon’s chest. He bit down on the back of his hand. “Bet the gag is sounding better and better now, isn’t it?”

“W-what was that?”

“Your prostate.” Hyojong skimmed the pads of his fingers across Shinwon’s prostate again, mindful not to press too hard, only teasing, only ever  _ teasing.  _ Hyojong smiled to himself at the sight of Shinwon’s flushed, debauched state. His lips were bitten and red from trying to keep back moans and noises in the back of his throat, and puffy, and  _ so, so tempting  _ for Hyojong to duck down and kiss him senseless. With his shirt pushed up underneath his armpits, laid out for Hyojong to gaze upon like some timeless painting in a museum, except he was real, he was tangible. Hyojong was able to touch Shinwon, and had him  _ all to himself. _

Shinwon’s body jumped with each light touch against his prostate, jaw going slack and mouth falling open as he whimpered and fell back on the bed. His cock was painfully hard, and Hyojong wasn’t doing anything to alleviate his frustration. There was a slight tingling in the pit of his stomach, like he should want the touches to his prostate to stop, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell Hyojong to stop. Every fleeting thought to mention to Hyojong that he was going to come, he could feel his orgasm creeping up in the pit of his belly, and yet, nothing came out other than moans and groans, a quiet plead for more.

“You close?” Hyojong prompted. Shinwon nodded, drool pooling in the corners of his lips as he sucked in a breath of cold air, his lungs knocked back by the force of the huge breath. 

A moment later, he felt something odd, something tight and painful, and when he looked down to find the source of whatever the  _ hell  _ it was that was bothering the pit of his stomach so suddenly, he found Hyojong’s fingers in a tight circle around the base of his cock. The nonchalant expression on his face did nothing to calm Shinwon down, his hips rutting forward and searching for that familiar sort of pleasure his body had been flooded with only seconds before.

And then the pain was almost overbearing and uncomfortable, body squirming, longing for reprieve from Hyojong’s painfully tight grip on his cock before he felt Hyojong loosen his grip and tug his fingers off. Shinwon’s cock was still flushed and hard, precum beading at the tip and spilling over the side as he quietly whined.

“I told you not to move until I told you to, didn’t I?” Hyojong breathed out, voice barely louder than a growl that made Shinwon tremble. “I don’t remember giving you permission to come either.”

“H-Hyojong, c’mon.” Shinwon damned himself for stuttering and stumbling over his words. “I’m already bottoming for you, what more do you want from me?”

Hyojong smiled to placate Shinwon. “You’re right, you are doing what you said you wouldn’t. But you’re not following my rules either.”

“Rules?!” Shinwon said, incredulous tone dripping in his voice as he nudged Hyojong and kicked him away. “They were suggestions, if  _ that.” _

“All right.” Hyojong said, trailing his hand along Shinwon’s chest, lingering at his throat and only daring to tighten his fingers experimentally. Much like Hyojong would expect a dog to react when grabbed by their scruff, Shinwon immediately stilled, body tense and breath trapped in his chest. “My next _suggestion,_ then, is that you need to quiet down, or I’m going to find some way to keep your mouth occupied.”

Shinwon paused, then clamped his lips shut. Hyojong grinned triumphantly.

“Good.”

The way the word rolled off of Hyojong’s tongue was enough to make Shinwon shudder with pleasure. Hyojong cocked his head.

“You like that sort of thing?”

“Sh-shut up.” Shinwon said. Hyojong thrust his fingers inside of Shinwon again, pressing against his prostate with fervor as Shinwon writhed and squirmed, trying to fuck himself back on Hyojong’s fingers, and yet, run away from the overwhelming pleasure at the same time.

“Who knew you had a thing for praise?” Hyojong said, baiting Shinwon for a reaction, and yet, earning nothing more than a long, drawn out whine in the back of his throat. “You want me to call you a good boy?”

“F-fuck, hyung, I’m...  _ please.” _

“You gotta earn it.” Hyojong said, slipping his fingers out from Shinwon’s body, pulled back to watch Shinwon clench around nothing but the air before he made for the rope binding Shinwon’s wrists together. “On your knees.” 

The knot around Shinwon’s wrists loosened, his arms falling at his sides as he rubbed at the tender skin, chafed and red and slightly bothered by the rope and how tight it had been around his wrists. Hyojong gave him a moment to care for the irritated blotches before he stood up, and Shinwon slipped off of the bed, falling to his knees and looking up at Hyojong.

“Take my pants off.” Hyojong said. Shinwon narrowed his gaze to Hyojong, squinting and letting a frown tug at the corners of his lips.

“What, do your hands not work anymore?”

Hyojong took Shinwon’s chin in his hand, squeezing and directing his attention back up to him. Of course, he expected no less from prideful, sometimes obnoxious Shinwon, who would rather die (or something equally as dramatic) than let himself be lowered to a level he deemed unworthy. But seeing Shinwon on his knees was more than anything Hyojong could have asked for in his life, eyes wide and jaw slack with surprise as Shinwon’s body tensed with the promise of something more, something tortuous and teasing, and  _ damn  _ Hyojong for getting him to comply like this.

Without needing to be asked a second time, Shinwon hooked his fingers under the band of Hyojong’s sweatpants, easing them down little by little as Hyojong let his hand fall away from Shinwon’s chin, resting at his side as Shinwon finally,  _ finally  _ pulled his sweatpants down to his mid-thighs, revealing not only the fact that Hyojong was more than half hard, but also not wearing anything underneath. It shouldn’t have been as arousing as Shinwon thought it was, and yet, he couldn’t stop himself from audibly whimpering at the sight alone, cheeks flushed red and eyes wide.

“Open.” Hyojong ordered. Shinwon hesitated, but only for a split second before he parted his lips and let his jaw go slack. Shinwon took a moment to flicker his gaze lower, tracing over the slight curve of Hyojong’s cock as he lifted a shaky hand from his side and wrapped his warm fingers around his erection. Hyojong hardly showed a reaction to his movements, just staring down at Shinwon, studying, mindful not to cant his hips forward into the warmth of his palm. “Not your hand.” Hyojong said. Shinwon involuntarily scrunched his nose up, looking up at Hyojong and finding a stern expression etched onto the features of his face.

“M-my mouth?”

Hyojong easily quirked a brow. “I said you have to earn praise.”

“Like this?”

“You don’t have to.” Hyojong leaned over, pulling his hips back and holding Shinwon’s face between his hand, by his chin as he let out a breathy laugh. “I can get off by myself, and you can stay in here alone.”

“Like being alone is so bad—”

“Tied up.” Hyojong added. “With a vibrator inside of you.”

Shinwon’s heart suddenly skipped in his chest.

“You’d look so good, baby. Desperate to get off like that.” Hyojong glanced lower, then back up. “Seems like you like the idea of it too. You want me to tie you up and leave you alone?”

“N-no.” Shinwon shook his head quickly.

Hyojong hummed, lifting Shinwon slightly off from the floor, just enough to bring him off of his knees as their lips met, tongues immediately sliding over one anothers in a mess of spit and quiet moans. When Hyojong pulled away, a string of spit connected their lips, Shinwon panting for breath like Hyojong was the only one that could give it to him.

Hyojong moved to stand up again, Shinwon easily falling to his knees again and pulling Hyojong closer by his hips. 

They both paused for a split second, Hyojong looking down at him before Shinwon nodded. He opened his mouth, eyes fluttered shut as soon as he felt the head of Hyojong’s cock brush past his bottom lip, then slide against his tongue with the faintest taste of precum. Shinwon almost felt a rush of pride at the thought of turning on Hyojong enough to have him hard like this, have him reacting to the simple swirl of his tongue with a sharp intake of breath.

Hyojong didn’t push at first, let Shinwon grow accustomed to the feeling at first as he hollowed his cheeks just slightly, just enough to feel Hyojong’s hips twitch at the sensation. The moment Shinwon dared to look up at Hyojong, he felt a sudden flood of excitement in his chest, to find Hyojong’s cheeks red and his eyes glossed over with lust.

The expression on Hyojong’s face, paired with the slight rut of his hips forward drove Shinwon to nod, letting his jaw loosen and mouth fall open just enough for Hyojong to realize what it was Shinwon was giving him permission to do. He tangled his fingers in with Shinwon’s hair, tugged lightly, just enough to let him know he had a tight grip on him. Shinwon practically held back a moan at the sensation alone, body trembling as he felt Hyojong thrust into his mouth, once, just barely brushing the back of his throat and almost triggering his gag reflex. Hyojong hardly spared a second glance, Shinwon willing himself to relax as his throat tightened and he felt the urge to clamp his lips shut, but made no moves to do so (for obvious reasons).

Hyojong let out a moan of pleasure as soon as his cock hit the back of Shinwon’s throat, shallowly thrusting twice before pulling back and letting Shinwon catch his breath. Budding tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as he took in a gasping breath, nodded, and felt Hyojong slip his cock into his mouth again.

“If you need me to stop,” Hyojong prefaced, Shinwon flickering his gaze upwards, “then tap on my hip twice, okay?”

Shinwon let out a quiet hum of affirmation, let his eyes flutter shut as Hyojong thrust into his open, warm mouth, his jaw already aching from keeping it open like that, from feeling Hyojong use him and his mouth for whatever he wanted, a moan escaping him at the thought alone. Spit and precum mingled together on his tongue, slipping past the corners of his lips and slowly sliding down his chin as Hyojong look down and swept his thumb over the mess, only to slip his thumb past the corner of Shinwon’s mouth.

The pace of Hyojong’s thrusting increased, Shinwon barely able to keep up as he swallowed and felt his throat tighten again with the threat of gagging, as one would expect with how Hyojong was hitting his gag reflex over and over and over, and hard the last time. He canted his hips forward again and let out a sudden groan, eyebrows knitted together with an expression of pure pleasure sweeping across his face. Shinwon set his hands on Hyojong’s thighs, squeezing and rubbing circles into the skin as Hyojong’s knees practically buckled, his grip in Shinwon’s hair tightening as he stifled another moan.

“Close.”

Shinwon hummed against his cock, confidence swirling in the back of his chest as he allowed his tongue to finally swirl around the head of Hyojong’s cock when he stopped for a split second to catch his breath. And then the pace picked up again, Hyojong relentlessly thrusting into Shinwon’s waiting mouth again, the heat pooling in the bottom of his stomach before he realized he hadn’t asked Shinwon if he could come in his mouth, if he would even allow that sort of thing.

“Sh-Shinwon, I—”

Shinwon looked up at him, Hyojong’s hips trembling and barely,  _ barely  _ able to keep himself from coming at just the sight of Shinwon looking so debauched, eyes teary and hair a mess between his fingers as he tugged and felt Shinwon’s tongue tease the head of his cock. He shivered.

Before Hyojong realized what Shinwon was doing, he felt Shinwon bob his head, swallowing around him once and pulling back for a breath before repeating it again, and a third time, and on the fourth, Hyojong was coming, cock twitching against Shinwon’s tongue as he tried his best not to pull too hard on Shinwon’s hair. Shinwon did his best to swallow Hyojong’s cum, heavy on his tongue as he let it sit for a moment, Hyojong pulling out and letting out loud, heavy panting breaths.

Hyojong hardly allowed Shinwon a moment to breathe or gather himself, grabbing him from the floor and throwing him down on the bed, onto his stomach before lifting his hips off of the bed and—

“O-oh my god.” Shinwon managed as soon as he realized Hyojong had more lube on his fingers, moving as quickly as he possibly could and thrusting two inside of Shinwon’s hole. With fervor and determination, he quickly found Shinwon’s prostate again, thrusting his fingers against it, skimming the pads of his fingers over it again and again, Shinwon reduced to nothing but a mess of tears and pleas for more. His orgasm was  _ right there,  _ right on edge from being previously denied. Hyojong reached around Shinwon’s hips, twisting a dry grip around Shinwon’s cock and tearing a loud groan from his lips as he fucked forward into his hand, back onto his fingers, building a steady rhythm before he choked out a gasp.

“C-coming!” Shinwon tried to warn, but he was already coming on Hyojong’s hand around his cock, and rocking back on his fingers before he gasped out a moan of overstimulation. Hyojong didn’t stop for a moment, still relentlessly fucking his fingers into Shinwon before Shinwon practically  _ sobbed  _ and fell forward on Hyojong’s bed. Hyojong smiled lazily, slipping his fingers out of Shinwon and apologizing when he brushed his fingers against Shinwon’s prostate again, an oversensitive cry leaving Shinwon’s lips as he slumped on his stomach. Hyojong laid down beside him, sighing softly and pressing warm, feather soft kisses to the side of his face not buried in the pillow beneath him.

“I feel disgusting.” Shinwon mumbled. Hyojong traced his fingertips along his spine.

“Because I got you to bottom?” Hyojong clarified. Shinwon lifted his head from the pillow, squinting at Hyojong and scoffing.

“No, you idiot. Because I’m lying in my own cum and you were just two fingers deep in my ass, that’s why.”

Hyojong stifled a laugh, Shinwon furrowing his brows and pointing a finger at him.

“Don’t you laugh!”

Hyojong outwardly burst into laughter, Shinwon slapping his chest with a loud huff of annoyance before he pinched his side and earned a small nudge of Hyojong’s knee against his side.

“You  _ better  _ clean me up.” Shinwon said. Hyojong hummed, nodding and pushing himself up on his arms to slip over Shinwon’s body. He pressed a kiss to Shinwon’s shoulder blades and then stretched his arms over his head when he stood up.

“C’mon. Put some boxers on, we can go shower.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


The following morning, after being extensively lectured by Hongseok for “letting the room reek like sex,” (as he so elegantly put it), Hyojong ended up in the studio with Hwitaek, the two working on a new track together that Hwitaek just wasn’t necessarily feeling, but Hyojong definitely was. They had been arguing back and forth all morning, Hwitaek stubbornly wanting to scrap it all and start fresh, and Hyojong equally as petulantly denying Hwitaek the pleasure of getting rid of all their hard work just because he was having a hard time.

Hyojong sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he leaned back in his seat.

“Okay,” Hwitaek began, pressing the spacebar on the computer in front of them and leaving them in a comfortable silence, “let’s just take a minute to relax. Maybe it’ll sound better if I leave it alone for a while.”

“It sounds  _ fine  _ already.”

“Just let it sit for a minute.” Hwitaek sat back in his seat. “Your phone’s been going off like crazy, y’know. Who’s texting you?”

“Shinwon.” Hyojong replied nonchalantly.

“Ah, did you two ever work out that issue?”

“Yeah, we fucked last night.” Hyojong said bluntly, Hwitaek sputtering and flushing pink.

“I didn’t need to know that much.”

“It’s not like I was offering to show you pictures or anything.” Hyojong said with a smug smile. “I should’ve taken pictures, though. Or a video. Or recorded audio.”

“Oh my god, Hyojong.” Hwitaek said, waving his hand in Hyojong’s general direction. “Stop, stop, I don’t need to know about this stuff.”

Hyojong pursed his lips, looking around the room with the silence before he said, “he was really fucking loud, hyung.”

“Stop!” Hwitaek drew his word out, pushing Hyojong like a blushing virgin bride would.

“Like, Hongseok yelled at me because he said the room was a mess afterwards. And honestly, I didn’t think he’d like it, I figured I’d end up bottoming, but he was so into it. His poor wrists, though. I should’ve been easier on him.”

“Hyojong, please, I don’t want to know gratuitous details about yours and Shinwon’s sex lives.”

“Okay, but I want to tell you gratuitous details about my sex life, so here we go.”

“Ugh.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Shinwon had been in the dance studio with Hyunggu all morning long, mainly sitting on the floor and heckling Hyunggu whenever he made a mistake, or whenever he got too confident in himself and started putting Shinwon down for being lazy and lying on the floor beside the mirror. Mainly, he had been spamming Hyojong with messages, knowing full well that he was reading them and ignoring him just to be an ass. He had been complaining all morning about how much his lower back hurt, how the marks around his wrist were a little darker than they should have been, which earned him a message in response,  _ “You shouldn’t have pulled so hard on the rope then,” _ which made Shinwon all the more annoyed.

Now that Hyunggu had decided to free Shinwon from dance practice hell, he walked downstairs to the recording studios, where Hyojong would undoubtedly be found with Hwitaek, the two practically inseparable when it came to that sort of thing.

(Shinwon would never admit it made him jealous, but sometimes it did.)

Loud music echoed from one of the rooms, Shinwon approaching it and knocking lightly. The sound must not have registered on their ears, as the music continued, and nobody came to the door. With a loud sigh, Shinwon wrapped his fingers around the doorknob and opened the door, poking his head inside of the room to find Hyojong nodding his head along to the beat of a song, and Hwitaek taking a long sip of water.

“Hyojong-hyung.” Shinwon said over the music, Hyojong pausing it after a second and turning to find Shinwon standing in the doorway. A smug smile tugged at the corners of Hyojong’s lips, waving at Shinwon before Hwitaek turned and flushed bright red, almost choking on a mouthful of water as he darted his gaze away and mumbled a greeting. Shinwon frowned and tongued the side of his cheek, Hyojong smiling wider. “I hate you,” he said before slamming the studio door shut and storming down the hall.

“Oh my god, the things I wish I didn’t know about him.” Hwitaek said as he rested his head on the table counter in front of him, face hot with embarrassment. Hyojong patted his back and laughed.

“Take your time to recover, hyung. If you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a hot date to win over.”

“He’s gonna kick your ass.” Hwitaek called after Hyojong, who was already halfway out the door, chasing Shinwon down the hall and throwing his arms around his waist as Shinwon wiggled and tried to pry him off, letting out a huff of annoyance.

“I can’t believe you told Hui. You’ve got no shame.”

“Mm, I know.” Hyojong said. “But as a gift for being so good for me last night, how about a back massage?”

“From you? No thanks.”

“I’ll take you to a spa if that’s what you want.” Hyojong pressed warm kisses to Shinwon’s back, the two nearly tripping over one another. Hyojong snorted with laughter, Shinwon sighing in resignation and agreeing to a massage. “One promise, though.”

“What is it this time?”

“Afterwards, I get to touch you again, because some stranger is gonna have their hands all over you.” Hyojong set his hands on Shinwon’s hips and squeezed. “Deal?”

Shinwon cast Hyojong a glance over his shoulder, cheeks pink with embarrassment as he nodded.

“Yeah. Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> ODG wow wild okay tysm for reading i hope u enjoyed pls let me kno if u found typos alskdjfslkfjds i would greatly appreciate it i think i even mixed up shinwon's and hyojong's names a few times bc i always do det so,,, let me kno!!
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/iIyssssm) or [tumblr](http://ilyssssm.tumblr.com/)!!!


End file.
